


[podfic] one, two, for your bad tattoos

by reena_jenkins



Series: jaytim tattoo 'verse [6]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, c'mon, you're telling me that you've never wanted to make out in the stacks of a library before? That's a classic."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] one, two, for your bad tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one, two, for your bad tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305961) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Tattoos  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:13:11  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_one,%20two,%20for%20your%20bad%20tattoos_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me) OR you can download the whole series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_jaytim%20tattoo%20verse_.m4b) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
